


Prompt XII: Niam

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonim: Hej, a co powiedziałabyś na takie prompta? Na podstawie piosenki C'mon C'mon? Liam przychodzi ze swoją randką (jakimś chłopakiem), ale tego wieczoru przeznaczony mu jest Niall :) Hmmm?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XII: Niam

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Z uśmiechem na ustach oddawałem się magii grającej nade mną muzyki, czując jak niewielka ilość wypitego alkoholu rozgrzewa moje ciało, pozwalając mi rozluźnić się i całkowicie odprężyć. Lubiłem kluby tego typu, w których ciała obcych osób napierały na ciebie z każdej strony, jednak miało się wrażenie, że znajdujesz się w zupełnie innym wymiarze, w swoim własnym świecie.

– Muszę iść.

Spojrzałem na chłopaka, z którym przyszedłem, marszcząc czoło. Nie znałem go zbyt dobrze, ale był przyjacielem Eleanor, a Louis praktycznie zmusił mnie do umówienia się z nim, nie pozostawiając mi żadnego wyboru, ponieważ uważał, że dawno z nikim się nie spotykałem. Był przystojny i w moim typie, jednak brakowało między nami tego czegoś, co pogłębiłoby moje zainteresowanie, a w klubie nie dało się rozmawiać, więc nie mieliśmy szansy na bliższe poznanie się. Poza tym nie miał pojęcia, jak poruszać się do rytmu ani nie dawał się prowadzić moim dłonią, gdy próbowałem jakoś mu pomóc wyczuć muzykę, co zaczynało powoli mnie irytować. Nie byłem wielkim znawcą, jednak posiadałem wyczucie rytmu, którego jemu zdecydowanie brakowało.

– Źle się bawisz? – zapytałem, pochylając się nad jego uchem, aby usłyszał mnie wśród głośno grającej muzyki. Potrząsnął głową.

– Jest już późno.

Bez zbędnych słów kiwnąłem głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym poprowadziłem go w stronę naszych przyjaciół, którzy tańczyli ciasno objęci, nie zważając na to, że muzyka ani trochę nie pasowała do ich powolnego i romantycznego bujania się na boki. Eleanor przez chwilę próbowała go przekonać, aby został trochę dłużej, a ja usilnie starałem się sobie przypomnieć, jak miał na imię, by nie wyjść na kompletnego głupka. Lou obserwował mnie z lekko uniesioną brwią i przepraszającym spojrzeniem, lecz zignorowałem go i odwróciłem głowę w stronę parkietu. Nie miałem ochoty na dalszą zabawę ani na kolejnego drinka, więc może też powinien wrócić do domu, by nie stać się piątym kołem u wozu, choć z drugiej strony na to także nie miałem ochoty, bo mimo wszystko nie było  _aż_  tak późno.

W pewnej chwili mój wzrok zatrzymał się na chłopaku, który samotnie podpierał jedną ze ścian kilka kroków od baru. W jednej ręce trzymał do połowy wypite piwo, a w drugiej komórkę, choć jego wzrok błądził po parkiecie z nikłym uśmiechem na ustach. Kolorowe światła nadawały jego włosom różnych odcieni oraz odbijały się w jego oczach, sprawiając, że zdawały się być ogromnie hipnotyzujące.

Przekazawszy Louisowi, że będę przy barze, gdyby mnie potrzebował, ruszyłem przez tłum tańczących i usiadłem przy jednym z wolnych barowych krzeseł, cały czas dyskretnie obserwując tamtego chłopaka. Tym razem widziałem, że jego włosy miały jasny odcień blondu, choć po bokach były brązowe. Grzywka opadała mu na czoło i zdawał się być o wiele bardziej interesujący niż chłopak, z którym tutaj przyszedłem, mimo że nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak uważałem.

Zamówiłem kolejnego drinka, obserwując, jak do chłopaka podchodzi dwóch innych. Wyższy z nich z lokami najwyraźniej próbował namówić go do wyjścia na parkiet, jednocześnie obejmując w pasie odrobinę niższego od niego kolesia, na którego ramieniu widziałem przeróżne tatuaże. Blondyn ze śmiechem kręcił głową, mówiąc coś do nich i wskazując na swoje piwo. W końcu dali mu spokój i zaczęli kierować się w stronę baru, więc pospiesznie odwróciłem wzrok, aby nie zostać przyłapanym na wpatrywaniu się jak jakiś świr.

Mimo to kolejną godzinę spędziłem samotnie przy barze, obserwując chłopaka i jego przyjaciół, którym po jakimś czasie udało się namówić go do tańczenia. Mój wzrok wędrował po jego ciele, po biodrach, które idealnie poruszały się do rytmu oraz tym niezwykłym uśmiechu, który nie schodził mu z twarzy. Praktycznie zapierało mi dech w piersi.

– Wyglądasz jak kompletny idiota. – Usłyszałem przy uchu głos Louisa, a gdy spojrzałem na niego z wyrzutem, uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką w stronę parkietu. – Od godziny pożerasz go wzrokiem. No idź, dalej, Liam.

Zawahałem się, chociaż wypity alkohol powodował, że czułem się bardziej odważny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie byłem na tyle otumaniony, by zachowywać się niezgodnie z moją naturą, ale czułem się pewniejszy siebie i mogłem nie przejmować się tym, że wyjdę na kretyna.

– Dzięki, Lou – odparłem, pochylając się, by ucałować jego policzek, na co parsknął śmiechem. Posiadanie przyjaciela, który nie ma żadnego problemu z chodzeniem do gejowskich klubów, było czymś wyjątkowym i czułem ogromną wdzięczność, nawet jeśli on i Eleanor nie byli jedyną heteroseksualną parą w całym budynku.

Opróżniwszy całkowicie szklankę z moim drinkiem, zsunąłem się z krzesła i powoli zacząłem kierować w stronę chłopaka oraz jego przyjaciół. Z każdym krokiem czułem rosnącą ekscytację oraz niewielki strach przed tym, co może się wydarzyć. Serce waliło w mojej piersi, dłonie zaczęły się pocić i praktycznie wstrzymałem oddech, gdy powoli odwrócił się w moją stronę, napotykając moje spojrzenie, a jego uśmiech rozszerzył się. Przełknąłem ślinę i uniosłem dłoń, zatrzymując się tylko krok od niego.

– Obserwowałem cię cały wieczór – wypaliłem bez namysłu, pochylając się, aby mógł mnie usłyszeć

– Zauważyłem.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę, porażony jego uśmiechem i błyszczącymi, błękitnymi tęczówkami. W tych oczach znajdowało się coś, co sprawiło, że moje serce zaczęło bić jeszcze mocniej, jakby chciało wyrwać się z piersi, aby być bliżej niego. Jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyłem dzielącą nas odległość, teraz wyczuwając przyjemny zapach jego wody kolońskiej.

– Zatańczysz ze mną? - zapytałem pewniejszym głosem, a moja dłoń znalazła się na jego tali. Spojrzał na moją rękę, a potem na swoich przyjaciół. Kątem oka widziałem, jak brunet z tatuażami, które zauważyłem także na jego piersi, wystające spod rozpiętej koszuli, zachęcająco machał ręką, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. Blondyn przeniósł na mnie wzrok, a po krótkiej chwili wahania, uniósł ręce i zarzucił je na mój kark, przylegając do mnie całym ciałem bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz się ruszać – wyszeptał do mojego ucha, powodując dreszcze na moim karku – ponieważ ja jestem w tym beznadziejny.

– Mylisz się – odparłem krótko, a moje dłonie przesunęły się na jego plecy, by wyczuć ciepło jego ciała oraz każdy jego ruch. Był niesamowity w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
